Among portable wireless apparatuses such as wireless telephones, portable wireless apparatuses to which diversity techniques are applied have been gradually popularized. That is, while a diversity type portable wireless apparatus is provided with two antennas, as to the same reception signals received by these two antennas, a signal received from one antenna operated under superior electromagnetic wave conditions may be employed with a top priority, or reception signals from two antennas are synthesized with each other by changing weighting.
Also, in portable wireless apparatuses, such portable wireless apparatuses that antennas are built in a housing thereof have been gradually popularized as a major model due to requirements for design aspects. For instance, among folding type portable telephones, such folding type portable telephones that antennas are built in the housing provided with key operation units have been proposed (refer to Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-8320